1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to correction control for correcting a characteristic of an image formed by an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic method forms an electrostatic latent image based on image data on a photoconductor and develops the electrostatic latent image using a developing agent (toner) included in a developer device so as to form an image. To control the image formed by the image forming apparatus to have desired density, a measurement image formed by the image forming apparatus is measured and a correction condition is corrected in accordance with a result of the measurement.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,229,307 discloses an image forming apparatus which forms a measurement image on a photoconductor, measures the measurement image by a sensor, and corrects a correction condition in accordance with a result of the measurement performed by the sensor.
However, even in a case where the correction condition is corrected, desired density of an image formed on a sheet may not be obtained. This is caused by a measurement error of the sensor. If an error occurs in the result of the measurement performed by the sensor, density of the image formed by the image forming apparatus may not be corrected with high accuracy.